1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an asynchronous communications network, and in particular, to an asynchronous multi-media digital home network having a system level clocking scheme to remove jitter from multi-media data packets.
2. Background Information
Recent advances in digital communications technology have increased the viability of digital home networks (“DHN”), which can allow various devices in a home to communicate with each other. In particular, the growing availability of broadband access has made it desirable to be able to tie in various devices in a home to a single gateway device that is coupled to the broadband access for centralized access and distribution of multi-media information. In such a digital home network, the gateway device accesses and buffers multi-media content and distributes the content over the network as requested by various client devices coupled to the network.
Ethernet is a common option for implementing a LAN. Ethernet is an asynchronous collision detect network. HPNA is also an asynchronous collision detect network and some power line based networks are often asynchronous collision detect networks. However, difficulties may arise when such networks are used to distribute multi-media content.
FIG. 1 is a system diagram illustrating a multimedia network. System 100 comprises a plurality of devices 108-113 coupled to media server 103 via one of a plurality of communications networks 105-107. In system 100, media server 103 receives multi-media content via satellite dish 102, buffers the content, and distributes the content as requested from the various devices coupled to the network. Media server 103 may also be coupled to receive multi-media content via any one of plurality of known digital media access methods, including, cable, and DSL. The transfer of data over the selected network is generally achieved by using large buffers or by allowing a client device to throttle data.
In this regard, there are a number of problems associated with taking a live broadcast and distributing it on an asynchronous digital home network. In a live broadcast signal, the data is pushed to the client device, and the client device does not have any control over the incoming data stream. In order to ensure that the networked client device can decode and display all of the audio and video data delivered to it at the correct frame rate, and without repeated or dropped frames, it is in general required that the networked client device be clock synchronized to the network gateway device. The most widely accepted method for clock synchronization in a broadcast A/V network relies on delivering counter samples taken at the broadcast site to the receiver with a fixed delay from the time of broadcast till the time of receipt. The counter at the broadcast site is incremented by the broadcast site's reference clock. At the instant those clock samples arrive in the receiver, a counter clocked by a voltage controlled oscillator (VCXO) is sampled. The value of the counter and the time stamp received from the broadcast site are compared and if the difference between the samples of the local counter and the clock samples taken at the broadcast site varies over time, the voltage applied to the local VCXO is adjusted to try to frequency lock the local clock to the broadcast site's reference clock.
On an asynchronous collision detect network, such as an Ethernet network, the delay from the time a packet is constructed and placed in a transmit buffer until the time the packet is received by a network connected device is not always constant. In such networks, multiple devices colliding on a network can cause variable packet and unpredictable delays in the reception of a packet. In this environment it is not possible to use the method described above to frequency lock the clock at the networked receiver to a clock at the networked transmitter due to the variable and unpredictable delays. Using such a method to attempt to lock the receiver clock to the transmitter clock may produce significant jitter in the receiver clock. Depending upon the magnitude of the jitter in the receiver's clock, it may not be possible to produce an NTSC compliant color burst for video display. In addition, this jitter will at a minimum require the audio and video compressed data buffers to be larger than necessary and at worst cause the buffers to underflow or overflow. The side effects would include video freezing, possible audio chirps and the display colors changing dynamically due to the variations in the color burst.
Some networks, such as 1394 networks, provide isochronous capability that can eliminate this problem. Additionally, various methods, such as SRTS, have also been developed for ATM networks to address these timing issues. The SRTS method assumes that the transmitting device and the receiving device both have access to a network clock for the synchronization. However, such methods may not be completely suitable for correcting jitter in an asynchronous collision detect network, such as an Ethernet network. Therefore, what is desired is a system and a method for synchronizing the clocks and controlling the data flow in an asynchronous network, and in particular, in an asynchronous collision detect network to overcome the above-noted problems.